L'anniversaire de Levy
by Ayame-san1
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Levy et Gajil voudrait lui offrir un cadeau pour lui faire plaisir, sans se douter que ce serait plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Arc post examen de rang S Gajil x Levy / Gajeel x Reby


Il était dans les neuf heures quand Gajil sortit de chez lui pour se rendre à Fairy Tail. Il parcourait les rues paisibles de Magnolia, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelque chose lui revenait sans cesse en tête et le perturbait.

Hier, alors qu'il était tranquillement installé à une des tables de la guilde, en train de manger des bouts de fer, il avait surpris la conversation de Mirajane et Lucy, grâce à son ouïe développée. Elles parlaient de Levy, ce qui avait eu le mérite d'attirer son attention, car tout ce qui touchait à la jeune mage des mots éveillait sa curiosité. La barmaid et la constellationniste parlaient de l'anniversaire de Levy qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

Sur le moment Gajil n'avait pas réagi. Il fallait dire que lui-même n'avait jamais fêté le sien. En même temps qui aurait voulu lui souhaiter son anniversaire quand il était à Phantom lord ? A part Juvia tous les autres avaient peur de lui, ils osaient à peine lui adresser la parole.

Mais maintenant il était à Fairy Tail et était tout différent. Il n'était peut-être pas apprécié par tous les membres de la guilde, mais depuis qu'il les avait aidé contre Luxus et qu'il avait sauvé Levy à plusieurs reprises ça c'était arrangé. Il était même certain que tous ces tarés le lui aurait souhaité, comme ils allaient le faire pour la petite mage des mots qui entrait dans sa dix-huitième années aujourd'hui.  
Pendant un instant, il s'imagina être à sa place. Il n'aurait même pas demandé qu'on lui offre quelque chose, rien que le fait qu'ils lui souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire lui aurait fait énormément plaisir. Il se ressaisit et pensa que cette guilde le rendait bien trop sentimental à son goût.

Ce qui le perturbait tant, c'était qu'il n'avait rien à offrir à Levy. Panther-Lily lui avait proposé de venir avec lui pour acheter quelque chose, mais il avait affirmé qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour lui offrir quoi que ce soit. Après tout il était le plus puissant dragon slayer, sans pitié, ni sentiment, alors il n'allait pas s'abaisser à faire les boutiques pour trouver un cadeau. Et pour une fille en plus ! Même si pour lui Levy n'était pas n'importe qu'elle fille il ne le ferait pas !

Il continua sa route attirant tous les regards sur lui. Après tout un homme de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt avec des yeux grenat, des piercings, de longs cheveux ébènes et vêtu tout de noir, ce n'était pas très rassurant. Avant il aimait bien ça, semer crainte et terreur sur son passage. Mais depuis qu'il était revenu de l'île Tenrou il trouvait cela pesant.  
C'est alors qu'il passa devant une librairie, dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence puisqu'il ne prêtait pas attention à ce genre de boutique en temps normal. Il songea alors que Levy adorait les livres, elle en avait toujours avec elle. Alors tant qu'il y était pourquoi ne pas aller jeter un œil à l'intérieur ? Par simple curiosité évidemment.

Il poussa la lourde porte du magasin et entra pour la première fois de sa vie dans une librairie. La propriétaire, une brune d'une vingtaine d'années le salua. Il lui rendit son bonjour et avança vers le fond de la boutique.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se trouvait toujours devant les dernières bibliothèques, remplies d'innombrables ouvrages. Mais comment peut-il en exister autant !? Se plaignit-il, ne sachant que choisir. Il ne savait même pas lesquels Levy avait lu, ni quel genre d'histoire lui plaisait. Finalement il décida d'abandonner et de rebrousser chemin. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si il allait lui acheter quelque chose pour son anniversaire!

Au moment où il laissait tomber, la libraire s'approcha de lui.  
-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix très douce.

Bizarrement elle lui faisait un peu pensée à Levy avec ses grands yeux marron et son petit sourire. Même si Levy était bien plus mignonne qu'elle. Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

-Oui, je cherche un livre. Répondit-il, agacé d'avoir à demander de l'aide.  
-Ça je m'en doute. Lui lança la fille avec un sourire.

Encore une remarque comme celle-là et il aurait vite fait de partir d'ici.

-Vous cherchez quel genre de livre ?  
-Euh…

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de savoir, elle ajouta :  
-C'est pour quelqu'un ?  
-Ouais. Répondit-il, se rendant compte qu'au final Levy allait avoir son cadeau.  
-Très bien. Alors qu'elle est le genre de livre que cette personne apprécie ? Que lit-elle d'habitude ?  
Franchement, il n'en avait pas la moindre petite idée. Il trouva idiot d'avoir voulu lui offrir un livre alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle lisait en général.  
-J'en sais rien. Admit-il.  
-Ca va être compliqué à trouver. Avoua la jeune libraire. C'est pour une femme ?  
-Oui. Répondit le brun en détournant les yeux, et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, et soudain poussa un « Ah ! » qui surpris Gajil, reportant son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle se précipita vers une pile de carton à moitié ouvert, et en sortit un livre, bien trop épais aux goûts du dragon slayer.  
-Je viens de les recevoir. L'informa-t-elle. C'est un roman qui mélange action et suspense, autour d'une belle histoire d'amour. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Gajil pensa que c'était bien le genre de Levy. De l'amour et de l'action, toutes les filles aimaient ça, non ? Songea-t-il, sans vraiment chercher de réponse. En plus si elle venait de les avoir Levy ne l'aurait pas lu, ça tombait bien.  
Il lança un « ouais » en grommelant, tout en regardant la jeune femme se diriger vers la caisse.  
-Je vous fais un paquet cadeau ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
Gajil acquiesça, se maudissant intérieurement. Il attendit quelques minutes qu'elle l'emballe, mit le cadeau dans son sac et paya. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour sa crevette.

Au moment où il franchissait la porte la libraire lui lança, avec un joli sourire :  
-Elle en a de la chance votre copine.  
-C'est pas ma copine ! S'écria-t-il, avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées, ignorant le petit rire de la femme.  
Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ? Sa copine ! Et puis quoi encore ?!

Il arriva à la guilde plus tard qu'à son habitude, encore énervé à cause des sous-entendus de la libraire. Dès qu'il passa la porte il aperçut l'énorme affiche qui traversait toute la pièce et où était écrit en gros : « Joyeux anniversaire Levy ! ».Tout le monde était déjà regroupé autour de la jeune mage des mots, qui arborait un grand sourire, les larmes aux yeux. « Comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas. » Se dit Gajil en s'asseyant au bar en compagnie de Panther-Lily, arrivé bien avant lui. Mirajane lui servit des bouts d'acier, pendant qu'il observait les autres s'affairer autour de Levy.

Elle avait déjà ouvert plusieurs cadeaux, qui s'entassaient derrière elle. Il vit la bunny girl lui offrir une robe bleue, Natsu des haltères oranges, Happy un gros poisson avec un nœud rose et Grey une jolie bague. Ce qui déplu énormément à Juvia qui donna son cadeau à Levy avec réticence. Erza lui offrit une armure qui était deux fois trop grande pour la jeune fille, qui la remercia tout de même chaleureusement. Jet et Droy s'approchèrent d'elle, chacun avec un paquet dans les bras, mais Gajil ne vit pas ce qu'ils lui offrirent car Panther-lily l'interpella.  
-Tu ne vas pas lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ? Demanda Lily avec un sourire.  
Gajil préféra ignorer sa question, qu'il savait remplie d'insinuations.  
-Et toi ?  
-C'est déjà fait. Répondit le chat, avec un clin d'œil. Je lui ai offert un bandeau assortit au cadeau.  
Gajil s'apprêtait à lui avouer qu'il lui avait aussi acheté quelque chose, mais se retint. Tout à coup, il se dit que lui offrir son cadeau au beau milieu de toute la guilde ne collait pas du tout à son image. L'allumette et l'autre nudiste allaient se moquer pour le restant de ses jours, c'était sûr. Il les voyait déjà faire ces deux abrutit. Il y aurait aussi Mirajane et Lucy qui viendraient s'en mêler et Panther-Lily avec toutes ses allusions à propos de Levy et lui.  
- Gajil ? Insista Lily. Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça. Répondit le dragon slayer prenant son air impassible.  
Le chat noir poussa un long soupir et ajouta :  
-Tu vas beaucoup la décevoir.  
-Je m'en fous… Lança le brun d'un ton moins ferme qu'il aurait voulu.

Il n'écouta pas le reste du sermon que lui faisait son chat, ses pensées déjà ailleurs.  
En réalité, il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne voulait pas que Levy soit triste à cause de lui. Il avait envie de la voir lui faire un de ses beaux sourires, qui le perturbait tant et de le remercier. Il se surprit même à vouloir qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras à lui aussi.  
A cette pensée, il se ressaisit. « Mais à quoi tu penses ?! » Se dit-il, en essayant d'éloigner cette pensée de sa tête. En plus il avait acheté ce bouquin pour rien maintenant.  
Mais peut-être pas, après tout il savait où elle habitait. Il n'aurait qu'à y aller ce soir, au moins personne ne le saurait et il pourrait voir son joli sourire quand il lui offrirait son cadeau.

Le soir même il se rendit à Fairy Hills, le dortoir pour fille de Fairy Tail. Il devait être prudent. Si jamais Erza le trouvait en train d'errer dans les couloirs, il pouvait signer son arrêt de mort. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas rentrer, comment allait-il faire pour donner son cadeau à Levy ?

-Ah ! J'en étais sûr. Lança une voix grave et familière juste derrière lui.  
Il se retourna et aperçut Panther-lily à deux mètres au-dessus du sol avec un petit sourire espiègle. Merde ! Il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac. Comment allait-il lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait là ? Surtout que Lily était loin d'être idiot.  
-Dès que j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas rentré je me suis douté que tu étais ici. Ajouta le chat.  
-Et alors ? Je peux encore me balader où je veux ! Répondit le brun, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
-Gajil tu veux bien arrêter. Je sais que tu vas voir Levy. Lança Lily en poussant en soupir.  
Le dragon slayer ne lui répondit pas. Après tout c'était son partenaire, il le connaissait bien et savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.  
-Comment tu as su que je serais là ? Lui demanda le jeune homme, contrarié.  
-Parce que je sais que Levy compte pour toi et que tu ne la considères pas seulement comme une amie. Répondit le chat noir, avec un clin d'œil.

Encore ses insinuations ! Gajil ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça? Il ne pouvait plus le contredire alors qu'il se trouvait juste devant chez elle, avec un cadeau dans son sac. Et puis il fallait avouer que Lily n'avait pas vraiment tort. Gajil savait bien qu'il ne voyait pas Levy comme Juvia. Il était toujours en train de la surveiller du coin de l'œil, avait une envie irrépressible de la protéger et de rester près d'elle. Mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais!  
-Bon quand tu auras fini de raconter n'importe quoi tu pourras m'aider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gajil se trouvait dans la chambre de Levy. Heureusement que cette dernière avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Il faisait sombre, mais pas totalement noir, ce qui lui permit de distinguer les innombrables bibliothèques de la pièce. Il se serait presque cru dans la librairie du matin même. Inutile de se demander ce que la jeune fille faisait de son temps libre. « Comment peut-on lire autant ? » Se demanda-t-il, n'ayant jamais lu un seul bouquin.  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un marcher dans le couloir. Il huma l'air et sentit la douce odeur de Levy se rapprocher de la chambre. Et sur le coup il paniqua. Comment allait-elle réagir en le voyant dans sa chambre alors qu'il l'avait ignoré tout au long de la journée ? Elle serait certainement vexée et voudrait qu'il parte avant même qu'il lui explique ce pour quoi il était là.  
-Elle arrive. Je- J'y dit quoi ? Chuchota-t-il à l'intention de son chat.  
Mais ce dernier ne daigna pas répondre.  
-Hey ! Lily ? Insista-t-il en se retournant, et en n'apercevant que la fenêtre grande ouverte.  
« Trahi par son propre chat! ». Pensa-t-il, furieux. Dès qu'il rentrerait il le lui ferait payer très cher!

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de râler plus longtemps car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la jeune fille entra avec une montagne de cadeau dans les bras. Il y en avait tellement qu'il cachait même son visage. Gajil se demanda comment elle avait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici avec tout ça? Surtout que ça devait peser plus lourd qu'elle.  
Il allait lui lancer un « Salut crevette », quand tout à coup Levy trébucha sur une pile de livre et partit en avant en poussant un petit cri. Elle lâcha les cadeaux, qui se répandirent tout autour d'elle avec un bruit sourd. Gajil réagit au quart de tour et s'élança. Il réussit à la rattraper juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Sentir la jeune fille contre son torse le fit tressaillir. Mais ce contact ne dura longtemps car Levy recula en vitesse, effrayée par cette personne qui était entrée dans sa chambre en pleine nuit. Elle se releva et se dépêcha d'allumer à lumière.

Quand elle aperçut le jeune homme elle poussa un cri de surprise et s'exclama tout en refermant la porte :  
-Ga-Gajil !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?!  
Franchement, il adorait l'effet qu'il produisait sur la jeune fille. Son petit air confus et gêné la rendait encore plus mignonne que d'habitude.  
-C'est le dortoir des filles tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! Imagine si Erza te trouve ?  
Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun, tandis qu'il se relevait.  
-Tu crois que j'ai peur de-  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Levy ? Coupa la voix d'Erza juste derrière la porte.  
Là il était vraiment mal ! Il se planqua derrière une des bibliothèques de la chambre, espérant que Levy allait le couvrir et que Titania n'entrerait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir ici ? Que diraient les autres si Erza leur racontait qu'elle l'avait retrouvé dans la chambre de Levy en pleine nuit ?

Levy se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit, de sorte qu'on ne puisse voir que sa tête.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Erza, j'ai juste trébuché. La rassura-t-elle de sa voix douce.  
-Tu es sure que ça va aller ? Demanda Erza, en regardant par l'interstice.  
-Oui oui. C'est rien du tout, je ne me suis même pas fait mal.  
-Très bien. Bonne nuit, Levy.  
-Merci, passe une bonne nuit toi aussi. Répondit-elle en lui souriant.  
Elle attendit qu'Erza traverse le couloir pour regagner sa chambre, avant de fermer la porte. Elle se retourna vers Gajil qui était sorti de sa cachette, après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement. Levy fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Gajil? Lui lança-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

Apparemment Panther-Lily avait raison, elle était vexée et lui en voulait, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle était peut être petite et fragile, mais elle avait un mental d'acier, et il adorait ça.  
Il s'apprêter à tout lui expliquer, mais il n'arriva pas à trouver les bons mots. Mais pourquoi cette fille le perturbait autant ?! Elle lui arrivait à peine à la poitrine et pourtant à cet instant c'était lui qui se sentait tout petit. Il avait l'impression que ses grands yeux marron le transperçaient de part en part. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait elle était plus furieuse que triste. Pour affronter des monstres il n'y avait pas de problèmes, mais il se sentait démuni face à ce regard. « Allez pauvre crétin ressaisit toi! » Se lança-t-il à lui-même en rassemblant son courage et en plongeant la main dans son sac, sous le regard étonné de la jeune fille. Il sortit le cadeau, emballé dans son paquet rose pâle et le lui tendit.  
-Joyeux anniversaire. Bredouilla-t-il en détournant les yeux, gêné.  
Levy en resta bouchée bée, complètement abasourdie. Elle n'arrivait pas à la croire. Elle avait attendu toute la journée qu'il lui fasse au moins un sourire pour ses dix-huit ans, mais rien. En plus de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire il lui avait fait un cadeau ! Voilà qui prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas la brute épaisse et sans cœur pour laquelle il voulait passer.  
Elle sentit son cœur taper fort dans sa poitrine et ses joues rougir. Elle attrapa le cadeau qu'il lui tendait d'une main tremblante. Elle ouvrit délicatement le papier et découvrit un livre, dont le titre lui était inconnu.  
-Ça te plait ?! Lui demanda Gajil reportant son attention sur elle.  
Elle releva la tête vers lui avec son plus beau sourire, les larmes aux yeux. Si ça lui plaisait ? C'était bien plus que cela. Il ne pouvait pas se douter tout ce que cela représentait pour elle.  
-C'est le cadeau que je préfère. Déclara-t-elle en serrant le livre contre elle. Merci beaucoup, Gajil.

Ce fut au tour du cœur de Gajil de s'accélérer et à ses joues de s'empourprer. C'était la première fois qu'on le remerciait ainsi. Les mots de Panther-Lily lui traversèrent l'esprit « Elle compte beaucoup pour toi. C'est plus qu'une amie » et il dû avouer qu'il avait raison. La voir lui sourire ainsi réussissait à lui faire chaud au cœur. Elle était devenue importante à ses yeux. Bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.  
Il lui rendit son sourire et posa une main sur la tête de la jeune fille.  
-Ne te met pas à chialer, crevette. Lança-il en lui frottant la tête.  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux, retenant ses larmes et ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras tellement elle était heureuse.

Gajil en fut stupéfié. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça ! C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à quel point c'était agréable de sentir la personne qu'on aimait contre soi. Il respira la douce odeur de la jeune fille blottit contre lui et sentit un bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Ses joues devaient être rouges comme des pivoines, et sans vraiment se contrôler il la serra un peu plus contre lui, un bras dans son dos et une main dans ses cheveux bleus. Ils seraient restés comme ça pour toujours…


End file.
